


Neophyte

by Elfwreck



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Angst, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some dragons, exaltation is a well-deserved rest after a busy life. For others, it's a beginning--the only one they will ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neophyte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palmedfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmedfire/gifts).



> The dragon descriptions are canonical, but their histories are not. (Does that make this dragon RPF?) [Mirror hatchling](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=view&tab=dragon&id=0&did=1606545) \- [Gravidence](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=view&tab=dragon&id=0&did=21265) \- [PineSong](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=view&tab=dragon&id=0&did=639535).  
> Beta help from i.

The young mirror dragon climbs down the steps on the long path that leads to the Shadowbinder's caverns. There are others near her--many others--some almost as young as her, and some much older. She is a proud hatchling, with a pale tiger-striped body and glorious maroon eye spots on her wings (that will never unfurl), and she tries not to be ashamed of her youth, of her small size. 

A grizzled furry tundra with plain maroon wings walks beside her. He chats with his other neighbor, a fae dragon with lovely green eyes and seafoam eyespots on her wings. His name is Gravidence; hers is PineSong. They talk about the many battles they have fought. Gravidence speaks of warcats and longnecks; PineSong has less experience, and has fought scorpions and scalebacks. Once she ventured into the Falls and saw a trick-of-the-light, but her team was defeated quickly, and they did not venture back before she was sent to serve the Shadowbinder. 

The young mirror dragon will never see the battlefield, will never slash at moths or owls, will never dodge the bite of a serpent.

Gravidence once wore an iron helm and shoulder scars, but the temple removed them before he was sent to serve. PineSong had a lovely birdskull necklace with green feathers, but she had to set it aside as well.

The young mirror dragon has never worn jewelry, will never wear it now. She does not mind--she is proud to serve the Shadowbinder--but she might have liked to carry the memory of apparel. 

PineSong speaks lovingly of the the flavor of moth wings; Gravidence reminisces about clover and berries. Neither of those sound appealing to her, but she has overheard other dragons speak of the richness of herdbeast hooves, the tangy saltiness of catfish.

The young mirror dragon has never tasted either. She has not eaten any food at all. She will not need it where she is going.

In the distance, the young mirror dragon can see other dragons lining up at other temples. The Lightbringer's realm is very, very crowded right now. Hundreds of dragons are thronging to the temple, crowding their way inside, taking their place on the fine stone pedestals that will be their homes instead of the caves or forests of their youth.

The young mirror dragon has spent no time in a cave, no time in a forest. Her path is from egg to nest to pedestal; no rocky lairs or hollows in the hills for her.

She walks next to Gravidence, who smiles down at her. Everyone likes a hatchling. PineSong flutters nearby. Both of them watch over her, make sure she doesn't stumble on the steps, keep her from wandering off the path. She is so *very* young, and it is nice to have these two protectors on her journey, the only one she will ever make.

"What's your name, little one?" Gravidence asks gently.

She ducks her head and blushes.

"Don't be shy," says PineSong. "You can tell us. The Shadowbinder doesn't judge anyone by their names, you know. She's very tolerant like that. Why, I once knew a dragon named ICantSellThis whom she welcomed. Gave her a pedestal, just like everyone else who serves her; she stands proud even today."

The young mirror dragon mumbles, knowing they cannot hear her.

"Eh? Speak up, child," says Gravidence. "What name was that?"

She stops, and looks up at him plaintively. "I don't have one," she admits.

They freeze, not sure what to say. Then PineSong flutters close, and folds her wings around the hatchling. "It's okay," she says. "I'm sure you'll get a pedestal too."

The young hatchling nods. The temple attendants had assured her the lack of a name would not hinder her service; the Shadowbinder welcomed all devotees from her clans. But there was so much she would never do, never see, never taste…and this was one thing she could have had. 

She sighs, and tries to shake off the feeling of melancholy. She will have a pedestal, and stand proud in the service of the Shadowbinder, and it will not matter that she has never tasted meat, never fought a dryad, never worn a vest, never guarded a nest full of eggs. She does not need a name.

If she tells herself strongly enough, perhaps she'll believe it.


End file.
